Not Feeling Important
by Heamic08
Summary: When Kendall isn't feeling important, he and James get into a fight. What will happen? Broken rib, sprained ankle, concussion, and a sprained ankle is what will happen.


**Big Time Rush: Not Feeling Important**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey everyone! Merry early Christmas! Anyway, this is an one-shot I thought of! Anyway, R&R please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR! But, I do get to meet them for my Birthday! :D**

**Kendall's POV**

"_Girl, I'll be thinking about you, Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide_

"_Girl, I'll be thinking about you, Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide_

"_Girl, I'll be thinking about you."_ I finished. I felt terrible. James, Logan, and Carlos **all**

had more solos then me. I felt like a loser.

"What's the matter, Kendall?" Logan asked, as he saw my sad face.

"He's just sad, because he doesn't have as many solos as **me**." James said. I shot him a look.

"James, be quiet." Logan said.

"It's true! The fans love me more than Kendall!" James said. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Did the fans really not like me?

"Kendall, don't listen to James." Logan said.

"The fans really don't like me?" I asked.

"No, they do!" Logan said.

"K-Kendall, I'm sorry I said that. I don't know what got into my head." James apologized. I just shook my head and ran out of the studio, and ran to the park.

"Well, if it isn't Kendall Knight." A group of thugs (or so I thought) said.

"Yea, so?" I asked. I was still angry from James and I fighting.

"Well, want to come hang out with us?" The leader (I think) said.

"No thanks." I said, and got up and walked away. But, I felt his hand on my wrist. I tried getting his hand off my wrist, but he was too strong.

"It wasn't a question it was more of a statement." The guy said. I gulped.

"Why do you want me? Go get someone else." I said. I tried once more to get out of his grasp, but it still didn't work.

"Because, Mr. Pretty Boy, you're prettier than any other guy I've seen." He said. He grabbed me by my hair and took me next to a tree. He punched me in the face, and pushed me against a tree. He punched me in the stomach multiple times, until Iheard a 'crack' in my rib area. They slammed me up against the tree again, and then took off running. I heard my phone ringing. I barely had any energy to get out my phone, but I did anyway.

"_Make it count_

"_Play it straight _

"_Don't look back _

"_Don't hesitate _

"_When you go Big Time" _ I answered my phone when it went to the chorus.

"H-Hello?" I asked, while gasping for breath.

"Kendall? Where are you?" Logan asked, panic in his voice.

"N-nothing. I-I'm on my w-way home." I said. I shut my phone and tried to get up. I winced in pain, but got up anyway. I walked all the way to the Palm Woods, but was having trouble breathing when I got there.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were." Logan said, but stopped when he saw his black eye. "What happened?" Logan asked, as he went into doctor mode.

"I just got mugged, nothing to worry about." I said, as I limped into my room. Logan followed me.

"Please, Kendall, let me have look at you." Logan pleaded. I let him look me over.

"Ok, you have a cracked rib, and a sprained ankle. Plus, you also have a minor concussion, and a black eye." Logan said. I nodded. I heard a knock on the door.

"Kendall? Are you ok?" James asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine. Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all upset, and I'm sorry I was jealous of your solos. It's just, sometimes, I don't feel important. I feel, like, all I do, is write the songs. I barely have any solos anymore." I explained.

"It's ok. I understand completely what you're saying. I'm sorry for saying all those mean things to you." James apologized.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Not friends; brothers." He said. I smiled. I loved these guys. Carlos came into our room, and jumped on the bed.

"JAMES, KENDALL, LOGAN! THERE'S CHICKEN NUGGETS IN THE KITCHEN, AND CORNDOGS!" Carlos shouted. He ran out the door and ran to get the corndogs. We all laughed, that was Carlos for you.

**AN: Sorry it was so short! And kinda random :/ It was horrible, I know. Anyway, tell me what you want me to write next! I usually only do Kendall Angst/Hurt/Comfort, but I can do a kidnapping story! I'd love to try that :)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! R&R!**

**Have a very Merry Christmas!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
